


Don't Take Him Away

by TrashPrince69



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashPrince69/pseuds/TrashPrince69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally when Farkas leaves in an angry huff, he comes back after about two hours. But this time is different. He missing completely. The only lead anyone has is his necklace. Vilkas will do anything to get his brother back, even team up with the Dragonborn (Who's annoying). Well, he will right after he's done with his depressed phase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Vilkas paced in the mead hall, running his hands through his hair. Farkas had been missing for over four hours. Farkas didn't stay away that long unless he had a job some where else. They'd only had a fight.

Farkas threw a chair across the room while the newer Companions cowered in the corner. "You monster!" he shouted as Vilkas dodged the chair, which broke on the wall. "You said you'd help that little girl but all you did was kill her! What's the honor in killing a child?! Huh?!" Vilkas cringed faintly at his brother's words. The child would have turned into a vampire.

There hadn't been shops around and he didn't have a Cure Disease potion on him. So he killed the little girl. But it pissed Farkas off that he didn't at least try to find a way of helping the girl.

Vilkas yelped as Farkas tackled him and started punching him repeatedly. "You. Are. A. Terrible. Person!" Farkas shouted, saying a word with each punch. Vilkas tried, halfheartedly, to defend himself. Farkas was right. He was a terrible person for doing what he did, but he had no choice.

Vilkas finally shoved his twin off and shoved him into the fire pit. Farkas cried out as he hit the still hot coals. He got up quickly and glared at Vilkas. "I hate you." he snarled before storming out.

It was an intense fight, but Vilkas had expected Farkas to come back within an hour saying he was sorry. That' how Farkas was. Sweet. Too sweet for the world, in Vilkas's opinion. "Vilkas?" The man jumped and looked to Aela, who looked worried and sad. "What?" he demanded, mind more focused on his twin. Aela sighed and handed Vilkas a necklace. "Someone found this in the nearby giant camp."

Giant camp? Vilkas took the necklace and felt his heart sink and a weight go into his stomach. It was Farkas's. "No."

"Vilkas?"

"No... No,no, nononononono. No!"

Vilkas ran outside, Aela chasing after him. "Vilkas!" Vilkas ignored the woman and ran out of the city, desperate to find Farkas.  
***********

Seven hours of searching, and no luck. Vilkas slumped against a ruined wall, holding the necklace loosely in his hand. Aela sat next to him and muttered out an apology. Vilkas growled. The apology made it sound like Farkas was dead and gone. He'd not smelled his brother's blood at the Giant Camp and he'd not caught wind of Farkas for about three hours. The search was becoming hopeless.

"Vilkas... We should give up." Vilkas suddenly burst into tears. Being separated from a sibling was hard enough, but a twin... It hurt so much emotionally that Vilkas eventually doubled over in physical pain. Aela looked away, fighting her own tears. It was hard watching someone as strong as Vilkas cry on the ground, clutching what they were sure was the last thing they had of Farkas's.  
***********

Back at Jorrvaskr, Vilkas trudged down stairs and into his room. He took off his armor then lied down on his bed and covered himself with a fur, still holding onto the bit of jewelry. He layed for what seemed like hours, just thinking about Farkas. Farkas would always pull stunts when they were kids and usually blamed Vilkas. Vilkas groaned when he realized he was going to get no sleep tonight... At least not in his room.

He got up and get across the hall to Farkas's room. Everything in the room was neat, but not really organized. Left over food was still on the desk and the bed was messy. He sighed and shut the door behind him before crawling into the bed where his brother had slept. "Good night, Farkas." Vilkas whispered out into the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks had gone by with no sign of Farkas and Vilkas's mean streak reared it's ugly head. Since he was a child Vilkas had always had the tendency to be rather mean. And when he said something to you when he was in a mean mood, he would say something that hurt. The things Vilkas would say would make you cry. He never meant it though. He just angrily lashed out at people when he was hurting. It was just how he coped.

Vilkas was shocked at himself that he'd lasted two weeks before lashing out. He guessed Farkas's smell kept him okay. But the other's sent was starting to fade and Vilkas grew frantic as he tried to find anything that held the smell of his twin. Shirts, pants, shoes, furs, even weapons. But by the third week, Farkas's sent was no where to be found in Jorrvaskr, and that was when Vilkas got mean.

To try and not upset anyone, Vilkas locked himself in Farkas's room, only coming out for the bathroom or for food and drink or for more ink for his quill or even for a stick or charcoal. So, basically, he never left that room. Vilkas had cried so much those three weeks, he thought he'd become dehydrated.

He sighed and looked down at the paper before him. Another drawing of Farkas, but this one was different. Farkas was drawn looking off to the side, hand on his neck and smiling with one eye brow was the sort of face Vilkas got a lot from his brother and it was a look he hated. So why did he draw it? All the other looks he'd drawn on Farkas's face were angry, embarrassed, sad or happy.

But this one look. The look that read "are-you-fucking-serious-right-now?", why did he draw it?

Okay, so maybe deep down, Vilkas liked the look. Maybe it reminded him that he and Farkas were still brothers and were always going to be childish around one another. Vilkas felt himself tearing up again. He sighed and lied down on Farkas's bed, cuddling the pillow, wishing it was Farkas.

A loud, deep, and boisterous voice suddenly sounded throughout the lower levels of the building. Vilkas cringed, knowing who the voice belonged to. The doors to the room slammed open and Vilkas looked up at the grinning Dragonborn, a Nord most called Lurch because of the way the man lurched forward sometimes. Lurch's peppy aura quickly diminished seeing Vilkas's sad look.

Lurch sat on the bed next to the other man and sighed. "He'll come back, Vilk." he murmured. "Really he will. I promise." Vilkas rolled over, not wanting to deal with the Dragonborn right now. Lurch huffed and threw a sweetroll at Cicero, who was blabbing away about nothing, as per usual. "I'll find him, if you want."

"You look for my brother, I go too, whelp."

Lurch pouted and crossed his arms. He was the Harbinger for Talos sake. He sighed and got up. "Let me know when we can leave." he said, closing the door behind him.

Vilkas finally let go and started crying. He needed Farkas around right now. He needed Farkas to walk in and wrap him up in a big bear hug and hold him close, whispering apologizes and reassurances into his ear. Farkas would just sit like that and hold Vilkas until both fell asleep. Vilkas had taken care of his twin a lot when they were kids, so in adult hood, it was Farkas who took care of Vilkas, and Vilkas needed his brother's guidance. Farkas may have come off as the dim-witted brute others loved to called him, but he was actually very smart.

Farkas used short, easy to say words because he was a blunt person, not because he was dumb. Farkas could have easily talked a Silver Hand into becoming a werewolf had he wanted to. Farkas was an excellent blacksmith too. Had he wanted to be, Farkas could have easily been the thief type with his stealth skills so damn good.

Vilkas stood up and put on his armor and grabbed his weapons. It was time to goo looking for his twin. "Lurch!" he called heading towards the door that lead upstairs. "Let's go! It's high time we find my brother and bring him home!"


	3. Chapter 3

Farkas groaned as he opened his eyes. His head was throbbing and the light in the room didn't help at all. At first he thought he was in his room in Jorrvaskr, but then a little boy and a little girl leaned over him. "Mommy, Daddy!" they shouted, making Farkas's head hurt worse. "He's awake finally!" A woman rushed over, shooing her children out of the way, and loomed over him. "Sweet Mara, he is." she said, handing him an herb. "Here, eat this. It'll ease any pain you have."

Pain? Besides his head ache what other pain could he ha-? He cried out as he tried to move his left leg. He shook as he put the herb into his mouth. The woman looked like she felt bad for him. After a bit of silence, the woman spoke again. "I'm Maralith."

"Farkas."

Maralith smiled and helped Farkas sit up, making sure not to jar his leg. "What happened to me?" Farkas asked, wondering how long he'd been out. Maralith busied herself, getting the man some food and ale. "My husband was out hunting when he saw a werewolf trying to fight a giant." she explained, making Farkas swallow. "The giant walked off after making sure the wolf wouldn't get up. My husband went to check on the thing but found you in it's place." She chuckled. "Butt naked too."

Farkas blushed. "Anything else I should know?" he asked. Maralith handed Farkas some bread and hot venison along with a tankard of ale. "Well, you've been out for about three weeks." Farkas chocked on the ale in his mouth. Three weeks?! Vilkas was probably freaking out and pitching Talos knows how big a fit! "Listen..." he began, swallowing a piece of meat. "I need to get home."

"You're not moving out of bed in your condition."

Farkas rolled his eyes and huffed in a rather wolf like manner. "I meant after I get better." he grumbled. "After my leg is healed, I'll help you out around the house and do any chores you ask me to do." Maralith suddenly looked sad, but she still smiled. "There's not much you can do." she whispered, making sure her kids couldn't hear her. "We live on the very edge of Riften territory and we don't have much. Money, food, anything." Farkas looked down at the plate of food in his lap.

He took two more small bites, then handed the plate back to Maralith. "Give that to the kids." The woman stared in shock. "B-but your wounds!" Farkas ignored her protests and set the plate on the dresser next to him and asked about his clothes. Maralith hesitantly got his armor. He grabbed it and began looking through his satchel. "Ah, here we go." he mumbled, pulling out his large coin purse. He counted out enough so that he had enough to get him home, but enough so that Maralith could buy food, clothes, and afford to repair the house.

As she took the money from him, she began to cry. No one had ever been so kind to her since before she was forced out of the city. "Oh, thank you!" she exclaimed, hugging Farkas tightly. Farkas grunted in pain but chuckled through it, hugging back. He hated seeing people in poverty, so he usually donated some of his own coin to beggars or people who were barely getting by. Vilkas had always yelled at him for it.

Vilkas... Yelling...

As Maralith pulled back from the hug, Farkas scrambled to get up. Maralith cried out and called for her husband. Fark, Maralith's husband, picked up Farkas and tried to hold the man back. Farkas tired to claw, bite, and kick his way away from the man holding him back.  
************************

After about twenty minuets of struggling, yelling and crying, Farkas lay on the bed again, whimpering in pain. "Who's Vilkas?" Fark asked, wiping Farkas's face with a cool, damp rag. "My twin brother." Farkas mumbled, wincing when Fark's hand brushed a wound. Fark looked up at Farkas's face and his heart broke. Farkas's face held a look of sadness he'd only seen on those who'd lost their loved ones. "Is he... Okay?" Farkas managed a shrug. "He's probably pitching about the biggest fit anyone could imagine." he muttered, thinking about what Vilkas might be doing.

"Before I ran out on him, we'd gotten into a fight." Fark nodded and sat silently, listening to the other man. "We were on a job and we ended up pretty far from any town or hold and we found a little girl. Some vampire tried to turn her and, well we didn't have an potions at the time, so... Vilkas killed her." Fark blinked and stared at Farkas for a second, taking in what he'd said. Farkas simply continued, lost in thought. "BAck at home, he and I got into a big fight.

"I beat him up pretty good and called him a terrible person... I also said I hated him..." Fark sighed and brushed some hair out of the other's face. "I'm sure he knows you didn't mean it." Farkas nodded and let out a shaky breath. He prayed to Talos Vilkas knew that.


	4. Chapter 4

After four days, Farkas's wound were finally healed enough for him to move without it hurting too much. He did what he could to help out around the house whether is was washing dishes, sweeping, or folding laundry. He still got worn out pretty easily, so when he did get tired, he'd sit down in a chair or on his bed and read or play the lute. He would read stories to the kids too.

The little boy, Meric, had taken a liking to Farkas and would often sit with the older Nord. Meric was a child you was plagued by frequent nightmares and the boy's parents did little to try and ease the boy's mind. So, if Meric had a nightmare, he'd climb into bed with Farkas and sleep there. Initially it had bothered Maralith and Fark, but when they saw Meric's behavior start to change for the better, they allowed Meric to keep sharing a bed with Farkas whenever he had a nightmare.

On this particular night, it wasn't Meric having bad dreams, it was Farkas.

He was sitting at a campfire, the only source of light in the area. Everything else around him was pitch black, and blood stained the ground. A few minuets later, Vilkas sat down across from him. Vilkas seemed... Shocked to see Farkas. "F-Fark?" he whispered. "Is that you?" Farkas furrowed his brow. "Yeah... What are you doing in my dream?"

"Your dream? It's mine!"

Okay, now both were confused. Were they sharing a dream? It was possible. Nords believed that when twins were separated and needed each other the most, they could communicate through dreams. "Vilkas..." Farkas began staring behind his brother. Behind Vilkas, bodies started to show. Not just corpses... The bodies of the people behind Vilkas were torn apart, cut open, and looked like they'd been tortured. "Where are you?" Vilkas blinked. "I'm camping just outside Morthal with Lurch and some Kahjiit. Why?" Farkas was frozen as he stared in fear at the tortured bodies behind his brother.

Then Vilkas started to fade out. "No! I can't go!" Vilkas got up and tried to go to his brother, but the campfire flared up. "Farkas! Where are you?!"

"I'm in R-."

Vilkas cried out as he woke up, making everyone in the camp wake up too and rush to his aid. "Vilk?!" Lurch asked, panicked. "Are you okay?!" Vilkas stood up quickly and pushed passed everyone, running out to the edge of the camp. "Farkas?!" he called desperately. "Farkas!" Lurched covered the man's mouth and held him back. "Hush! Farkas isn't here, Vilkas."

Vilkas went limp in Lurch's arms and sighed. So it really was just a dream. But the smoke and blood he saw around his brother, and the dead giant... Were all so real. Farkas seemed frightened in the dream. He could faintly hear groans and chains behind him in the dream, but he'd overall ignored it. What had Farkas seen?  
*****************************

Farkas screamed when he woke up. Loudly. He fell off the bed in his panic and curled up in a ball. "Oh dear!" Maralith rushed over to him and knelt beside him while Fark tried to keep Meric and his sister, Lilith, back. "Are you in pain, Farkas?" she asked, petting his hair.

She got no response, just muttering and tears.

"What in the name of Mara could have spooked him?" she wondered aloud as her husband gathered up the trembling Companion and set him on the bed. "I'm not sure, but whatever it was, it seemed to involve his brother." he noted, hearing Farkas mutter something about Vilkas. Maralith sighed. What ever was going on, she didn't know, but she did know that Vilkas needed to come to his twins aid, and soon.  
********************************************

Vilkas sat staring at the camp fire while Lurch cooked breakfast. He was pissed, lonely, and sad all at once. Pissed because he couldn't find his brother, lonely because his brother wasn't at his side, and sad because Farkas was likely lonely too. Right now, he could only take comfort in knowing Farkas was alive. "Cicero! Give that back!" Vilkas chuckled as Lurch tackled Cicero and tried to take back the sweetroll the jester had taken.

Vilkas frowned as he remembered how he and Farkas used to fight over sweetrolls as kids. The one time he really remembered was just before their father, Jergen, left.

///"Vil! That's mine!" Farkas yelled, making slurring sounds seeing as he didn't have his front teeth. "No it's mine, ice-brain!" Vilkas retorted, sticking out his tongue. Jergen came up behind his sons and snatched the sweet roll and took a big bite. "It's mine now, pups." Farkas and Vilkas screamed and started yelling at Jergen, only making the man laugh. He set aside the roll and picked up his sons, hugging them close.

The twins were his world. He loved his sons more than anything in the world and would do everything in his power to keep them safe and happy. "I love you boys."

The 'I love you' Jergen had said that day was so final. Like it was the last thing he'd ever get to say to his sons. And it had been.

After the hug and the I love you, Jergen left Jorrvaskr... And never came back.

"Vilkas, Farkas, your father isn't coming home." The seven year old twins looked up at Kodlak and tilted their heads. Of course their dad was coming back, he promised he would. Kodlak continued, knowing his next words would make the twins's world collapse. "Your father is in Sovngarde."

Farkas was the first to start crying. Vilkas did his best to simply be strong for his twin, but found it hopeless and soon started crying as well. Kodlak gathered the two in his arms and held them close, letting them cry into his chest.///

That had been a painful day for both of the twins, but they gained strength from it too. The strength to keep going.


End file.
